Rise Of Nidhog
by bijuu go crazy
Summary: After a night that he cannot remember Toushirou finds himself human, vulnerable and stuck with the people he just can't understand, The Kurosaki family.Karin after killing a hollow with it's own mask she falls ill with only one way to live. dying.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy: Just being quick with this but this is my first bleach fan fic and i've been wanting to put it up for a while but never got around to it. I hope you enjoy it. This story at times contains very little morals. please enjoy and review.

* * *

Falling From Grace

Hitsugayu Toushirou, the captain of squad ten of the forces that guarded the soul society, leaned against the back ally fence in total and utter exhaustion. All he remembered of the night as the sun came up was the amazing burning hot spiritual energy the blew past him like some kind of solar flare, it bothered him that none of the others he'd come here with noticed that intense power but then again none of them were here right now, he also remembered the image of a huge dragon covered in blazing hot fire and then there was the strange seal that was now embezzled on his chest, two draconic wings, one on each pictorial.

He felt weak, weaker than he'd felt ever before in his life for some reason which he knew but could not recall in the slightest, he felt weaker than ever even when he'd been forced to kill his friend or die, weaker than when he'd failed to be able to do anything to protect Momo-chan earlier that month, he felt so weak in a way that he couldn't comprehend in the slightest manner. "Hyourinmaru, where are you?" He mumbled hopefully only to have his request for company denied through silence, with this he the divine dragon of ice fell into unconsciousness and from grace.

The unconscious boy's body fell to the side as if to further emphasise how he'd fallen from grace. He didn't have any power left in his body, he was as weak as a human maybe weaker, he didn't really have a purpose anymore but didn't recall why in conscious or unconscious. He was weak now but this little dragon was much the same as the fallen angles of Christianity (Note: I hate religion, not the story's so much but the rest of it and it's corruption I hate. Now if you can't stand that in a story I suggest you stop reading.) The only way he could be free was to fall it was something he was yet to know, he had to fall from grace and power to gain an even greater power. Little did he know in even his wildest uncurious dreams just how big a role he'd play in the coming future. After all the hero never see's the mess he's getting himself into.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While one lives a detached, distant, emotionally calm and cold life while the other lives one of hot headedness, passion, caring kindness and warmth. They contradicted each other like night and day, light and dark, the sun and the moon, ice and fire. That may have been why fate had it's way with them tossing them together but then again maybe fate wasn't really what did this but it was simply the decision of a long forgotten creature, he'd waited for ever and now his pieces had come together to for the final solution or should he say the revelation of the true nature of existence. Maybe the release of his power would be far too much for the world but he wasn't about to stop trying to do his task just as his twin never gave up in this mission. Now he could hardly wait for that person to find him, this was going to be most interesting.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A raven haired girl walked down the street, a school bag slung over her shoulder and a soccer ball being tossed between her hands. She wore a pair of average white… okay once white, now brown from mud stains, sneakers, their colour didn't bother the girl, a pair of black running shorts that ended at her knees as she walked, a black t-shirt with an orange, red flame design around the neck, the ends of the sleeves and the hem of the shirt lastly she wore a baseball cap forwards on her head, purely out of habit.

The girl had been going to the soccer field she and her friends always used to practice but it had just started to rain as moments ago, she'd considered turning around to go home but something urged her on. It was early, really early in fact she should still be lazing around in bed, waiting for her sister to wake her up from a deep peaceful sleep by most likely being dragged out of bed, this had given her a firm habit of wearing pyjamas to bed.

This girl Kurosaki Karin wasn't having the best time of her life, her brother had just gotten home a few nights before somewhat saddened by something that Karin guessed was due to the fact that Rukia hadn't come back with him, she knew better than her brother that he had feelings for her, he treated it like a debt but Karin knew that Ichigo had built a strong friendship with the girl and even had some less friend-like desires. Shacking the impure thoughts from her head she let her mind wonder, wonder to other unpleasant ideas, the thought of entering junior high at the start of the next week and the constant risk her 'Ichi-nii' placed himself in by performing his acts of public service as a shiningami. She wished with total and utter empathy that she could help him but there was no way that she could, she was just a useless, stupid, little girl. 'Stop it!' she mentally growled herself for degrading herself.

She found herself walking distracted down the path she'd followed so many times in the past towards the soccer field. She walked absentmindedly through the streets not wanting to think at all because she knew her brain would just wonder to the subjects that bothered her like the subject of her brother. 'Ichi-nii please don't get hurt.' she didn't know why this thought struck her but it was perhaps one of the only things that could make her cry, the thought of losing her Ichi-nii, it was never just Ichi-nii to her but always her Ichi-nii. He was the only person she would open up to, the only person she could… She tripped over a body that lay in her path.

She barely managed to catch herself from the fall, the soccer ball lay on the other side of the ally as she picked herself up slowly wincing slightly at the grazes that the raw gravely concert had made. It honestly amazed her that there was gravel like this ally considering what the streets around this were like, as she double took at the ground she realized that it was in fact not gravel but ice, this seemed so out of place that she almost literally tingle with excitement, she smelt it well before she saw it, that horrid, putrid smell, the smell of the monsters she become accustomed to, for the first time she was alone and faced with this dangerous situation. It rounded the corner boldly but all the same stupidly, the soccer ball struck it's mask with the great force granted to it by the spirit power induced kick of Karin but it by no means harmed the hollow permanently. It was only after she'd kicked the ball that she looked to see what she'd tripped over.

On the ground beside the wooden fence lay a boy who looked to be around the same age as her. He had spiky blue-white hair and wore a pair of black dress pants, riddled with rips and holes, he also wore a red shirt which bore many similar rips and holes and black tie that seemed to be darker in patches the tie was lose and the shirt had it's two top buttons undone but she instantly knew what the red and the dark patches where. The air was cold around them and she didn't really mind in the slightest, in fact it was pleasant. She looked down at him in a mixture of concern and interest. The boy looked like he had been chased out of hell moments ago, if only she knew who he was.

The boy really didn't help with the monster situation, not being able to move quickly would mean that she'd either have to leave him and run thus condemning him to death, try carry or drag him with her as there was no chance of him waking in his condition another deathly situation only this time both of them or she could stand and fight this would risk her life as well as his but at least they both had a chance. The monster having recovered started it's brutish charge towards her, she acted without thinking, running forwards and sliding under the large bent over humanoid monster and pushing her slight but powerful frame up with her hands into a two footed kick into the creatures groin which of course lacked any… parts. The force of the kick flipped the monster onto it's mask covered face. Her eyes scanned the alleyway and her gratefulness to the monsters slowness really was there but the bloody thing was way too thick headed for her to defeat with her body alone.

A shard of the monsters mask caught her attention, it had obviously been knocked away from the rest of the mask by the her soccer ball. It was about as long as her arm and suited the idea that had just formed in her head, many people thought she was rather thick but truthfully she was just spontaneous and like on the soccer field she could think on her feet, it wasn't really all that complicated, waste the monsters head and it died. She picked it up the shard of the mask ignoring the sharp edge that she didn't actually realize were cutting her flesh. She charged just as it begun to turn still somewhat disorientated, she leapt onto it's mask grabbing onto the edge which she once again didn't notice was sharp. She tore the mask away as she pulled to stab the monster in the back of the head, the mask shard in her hand much to her shock erupted from the human face of this monster.

The monster burst into pure energy which floated up into the sky but the mask and the shard she'd plunged through the back of it's head still lay there. She moved to look at them just as a burning pain ripped up her arms and she for the first time noticed the cuts along her palms and in the case of her right hand the fingers as well. Blood covered her hands completely, ignoring the two parts of the mask much due to the panic of the injuries she'd obtained. She heaved the boy up and managed to half drag, half carry him towards the clinic. It was tiring and the pain in her hands made it feel even worse. After about half an hour she was back home or at east on the front door step, if she'd been alone and didn't have cuts like these on her palms she would have gotten back in five minutes. She nearly collapsed from exhaustion but maintained her position and consciousness by pure will power. She slammed her fist against the door a few times hopefully getting the attention of someone in the house.

She hoped the her Ichi-nii was still home and no out fighting some monster, he knew a lot more about treating patients than Yuzu and it seemed like their father Kurosaki Isshin wasn't in the house earlier like he never was on this day of the year. As she heard the foot steps approaching the door she let herself fall to the ground. She was tired, her hands no her whole arms ached from the cuts on her hand, not that she knew why and the boy who she had half dragged, half carried here was by no means light. The door opened to reveal her Ichi-nii.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sight that greeted Ichigo as he opened the door to his house was one of those things he never wanted to see, on the ground knelt his little sister, hands drenched in blood, large cuts along her palms, she had no strength to move or even speak but she still tried while indicating with her head towards the boy that lay beside her. Without a thought he picked her up bridle style and turned to go inside but she managed to speak two coherent words. "help him."

Her words both angered and brought a smile to Ichigo's lips. He was angry that his little sister wasn't concerned about her own life that was in serious danger, if the boy had survived his wounds so far Ichigo just hoped he survive a little bit longer. The cuts upon Karin's hands had turned green from infection while she hadn't noticed Ichigo had. He rushed into the clinic and placed her most gently on the examination table, why the clinic had an examination table like this one he didn't know, I was kit out to perform much more than examination, it could easily be used as a surgery table. Ignoring this he moved over to the medicine cabinet and begun his search for a disinfectant, it didn't take long form him to find what he was looking for, a small squeeze bottle with a purple liquid inside. He'd honestly rather not use this shit but it was all he had at the moment. He continued searching but this time for a clean piece of cloth, he managed to find a towel after a few seconds. He ran back into the house tying to remember everything his father had ever taught him about cleaning injuries. 'Clean the wound first. Use very hot water on a piece of cloth, I think. Make sure you remove all foreign objects. Apply disinfectant to the wound, that shit's a bit poisonous but it's better than having an infection so horrible that it results in having to remove a whole hand.' Isshin had shown Ichigo cases that had occurred in third world countries where wounds were so badly infected the limb had to be removed. 'I can't remember much else other than maggots and we don't happen to use those around here.' he quickly filled the jug and put it on to boil.

He rushed back outside to find the boy who'd been with Karin when she arrived. He was right where Ichigo left him, out cold on the door step to his house. He looked at the boy for only a moment before he recognised the boy as Hitsugayu Toushirou. He'd only meet the young shiningami a few times and had learnt that he hated being called short, he hated Aizen as much if not more than Ichigo, he was really cold and he was a very good shiningami. Strangely Ichigo felt next to no spiritual pressure from the captain and that was really strange even for him but Ichigo did notice something strange, the concert where the boy lay was frosted over. Ichigo knelt down to examine the boy better, he had a number of bruises and scrapes but not one single life threatening injury. Ichigo picked the boy up and moved him inside to protect him from the elements, he placed him on the sofa and swiftly walked into the kitchen where the water had just finished boiling. He fished out a large bowl and poured the burning liquid into it.

He entered the examination room moments later with the bowl of boiling water in hand. He placed it down beside her and dipped the towel in it before twisting it to remove most of the water. He followed up by wiping the cuts along her palm with the wet towel, he knew instantly that it wouldn't be perfect as there was so much more to it than he could remember but this was the best that he could do. He thoroughly cleaned the wound until he was sure he couldn't do anything else, taking the disinfectant, which he really didn't want to use but didn't really have a choice in the matter, he poured some out into the open wound, he really didn't know much about disinfecting wounds but it was much better than nothing, He could see her barely holding back a scream as he poured the clear purple liquid into her cuts.

He moved to the cupboards again this time to retrieve gauze bandages and begun wrapping them around her hands, the cuts on the figures were going to be harder to bandage but he could at least stop the bleeding for now, his father could handle this much better. "damn it! Why aren't you here when Karin needs you." He sat down beside Karin and just hoped that she'd be okay. Only moments after he sat down did he notice the cupboard that his father had told him to never open unless it was an emergency, it contained the drugs that he couldn't just dole out to anyone, including the morphine.

Kurosaki Ichigo was tough and at times people called him heartless but there was one thing he couldn't take, one thing he had a soft spot for, one thing he actually loved, his little sisters, he honestly didn't know what he'd have done if one of them were to be hurt or be killed. This was the first time he'd seen Karin this badly hurt and been given no choice but to do something himself, was that why his father always taught him that stuff about medicine. He knew he shouldn't but there was no way he could sit around and let Karin suffer. He stood up and walked over to the cupboard and picked the lock on it. A pair of syringe lay in the cupboard that was otherwise empty, one was labelled 'Morphine' in English so it took him a few seconds to recognise the word thanks to his father familiarising him with English written names for many medicines and the other was labelled as Animus Redintegro, Latin he was sure of it but being Latin it could mean a hell of a lot of things.

Temptation was something Ichigo knew but mad, stupid, crazy and cruel temptation had never gripped at his heart but now it felt so different, every fibre of his body was resisting but for some reason unknown to him he couldn't stop himself, he took both needles and effortlessly injected them into Karin in secession, the unannounced injections caused her to gasp in shock. Ichigo dropped to the ground shacking like a mad man, he couldn't believe what he'd just done, he'd just injected his little sister with a possibly harmful pain reliever when he knew that he could have easily found something weaker but less addictive and he'd also injected an unknown substance into her. With one thought he burst into silent tears. 'Karin, I'm so sorry, what have I done.'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurosaki Isshin walked through the front door of his house to be greeted by an interesting sight, blood, small pools of blood leading towards the clinic. He'd seen this before when Ichigo had come back from fights with hollows and Ichigo had cleaned it up before anyone should have noticed but something seemed off about this to Isshin. The spiritual energy within the blood didn't belong to Ichigo but rather his daughter, Karin. He dropped the keys he'd used to open the door moments ago and rushed into the clinic where Karin lay in the examination table and Ichigo was sitting beside it, muttering to himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to, please help her, dad please help her."

Isshin looked from both his son to his daughter, her hands were bandaged thoroughly and she seemed to be at peace, it was when he saw the two Syringe that lay on the ground beside Ichigo that he knew what had happened and there was nothing he could do. He was totally and utterly helpless to save her from what he knew was coming, the rest was up to her. He had to have a talk with Ichigo now that he'd used that on Karin but he wasn't going to be too cruel. He kicked his son under the chin. "Get a bloody grip Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up at his father before speaking in shock. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it, I couldn't control myself."

Isshin sighed sadly. "Ichigo did you use both of the injections?" The orange haired boy nodded. "Both on her?" asked Isshin, Ichigo nodded.

"Damn it" swore the older Kurosaki trying to think of a solution to the problem that had just come up. Truth was he knew that everything from this point on depended on Karin. "son you know how you see ghosts, I've wanted to be able to do the same thing ever since your mother told me about it, so I devised a medicine that'd awaken dormant spiritual awareness. I succeeded in making the medicine but it was flawed. It was highly poisonous to the mind and could kill you if your weak minded. Karin has generally a low chance of surviving but I know she's strong. She'll survive but remember this isn't your fault Ichigo, I made the medicine, I didn't destroy it when I should have, I'm the one at Fault."

Ichigo looked at him a desperate pain in his eyes. "I don't care just make sure Karin is okay. There is no point blaming yourself when you should be fixing your mistakes." Only moments later the scream of Ichigo's other sister came from the lounge and Ichigo remembered that he'd left the child captain on the couch.

* * *

Crazy:Hope you liked it please Read & Review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy: Hey people. I'd just like to thank the two people who have reviewed so far. Thank you Hisoka-ai9 and the anonymous reviewer DD. As for the question you asked it's M rated because of some things that are coming up. Not necessarily this chapter but they'll happen. Thank you again. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Fire and Wood

Karin opened her eyes to something that defiantly was not her house, the clinic or even a bloody hospital. The ground around her was charred black stone, with molten rock streaming past her up the straight vertical slope that was her current place of rest. She lay on a red, brown rock that extended out from the vertical wall of lava. Similar black, red and brown rocks floated in front of her with huge at least twenty meter gaps between, lava flowed upwards from the bottom of these floating stones.

The place had a homely place and sort of reminded her of sharing a bed with Yuzu, it happened quite often when there was a storm Yuzu would get up and climb in bed with Karin to snuggle up and keep warm, Karin herself preyed at night for a storm to start and Yuzu to enter her bed, much to Karin's pleasure Yuzu had started to enter her bed even when there was no storm, the smaller girls presence, Karin wasn't sure what it did but she felt good being close Yuzu.

On the rocks floating in front of her a number of the masked monsters that she'd begun to combat with the aid of those two strange kids and the freaky man who had his stupid show. She knew that alone none of them, maybe that red haired boy but no-one else of their group could stand up to one of these things alone. She'd impressed herself moments ago when she'd actually defeated the monster by herself. Without a weapon she didn't stand a chance. Then they started.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo finally had something to do, he was now helping his father treat the injured blue-white haired boy who Ichigo doubted would die from the light cuts, scrapes and bruises that covered his body. Ichigo had been in much worse condition time and time again but it still bothered him that Hitsugayu Toushirou didn't seem to have any spiritual power or pressure. There was also something else that seemed to get at him, his father had left him to look after the patient, which was something that he'd never do, while going back to Karin's side with an old book in hand.

Knowing just how tough Toushirou was Ichigo decided to figure out why his father was so put off by the presence of the young shiningami captain. Peeking into the clinic he saw his father sitting beside Karin a closed book in his left hand which Ichigo recognised to be a journal and in his right hand was a boken, covered in scratches and it bore cuts from real blades, there appeared to be very old dried bloodstains on it but it still seemed to be whole.

Isshin held the boken by the blade instead of the handle not that it'd cut him, on the hilt Ichigo could make out a set of kanji that wrote a name but he couldn't quite read it properly. However when he looked at the journal he could just make out the kanji that were on it, they were the same as the kanji on the hilt of the boken. They spelt. 'Hitsugayu Toushirou.'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin dropped under the high speed strike of the monsters claw, it foolishly fell prey to the rising wall of molten stone and burst into dust, the second was more cautious but still wasn't very smart, it jumped and landed beside her ready to take her down by an attack from the side, before it could move to strike a foot collided with the side of it's head, knocking it into the endless abyss bellow. The next two came simultaneously nearly forcing her off of the platform, she had to jump onto the back of the one on her left flank dropping down and piercing the monsters back with a white ivory blade. The monster slipped down off the platform as she jumped off it's back to look at the blade for a second. She held the blade by a smoothened hilt, the other end of the blade was stained with blood but it couldn't be because of the monsters because they never ever bleed. 'This is the same thing I used to kill that monster from before.'

The second monster that stood on the platform lashed out at her while she wasn't looking, she couldn't dodge in time, there was no chance for her if she was hit, She raised her left hand to try defend herself what ever little she could. It slid before her eyes and shock slightly as the monsters claw was caused to sheen off to the side, it surprised her for only a moment and then she was in action, slashing the claw off with the blade, she smashed the ivory shield into the monsters mask before driving the blade into it's eye hole. It burst into ash like all the others before it. She now knew just how constant her vigilance would have to be total and never ending.

Three came over the riven just after her fourth enemy burst into ash, her legs tensed, the three monsters would over crowd the platform so that she'd be forced off one way or another. She ran forwards leaping much to her amazement under the middle of the three slashing through it's mask and shortly after the rest of it's body followed. The distance she travelled with this leap of faith was extraordinary. She covered the whole gap between the platform she'd been on and onto the floating rock closest, she dropped into the group of monsters on the much larger rock, slashing through one's mask and raising her ivory shield to the strike of another, she flipped backwards with newfound strength and onto the back of one of the monsters just behind the neck, lunging her blade into the back of it's head.

Karin looked like a goddess of war in this backwards volcanic environment, her face smeared with volcanic soot, he powerful arms and legs tensed demonstrating well defined and powerful muscle. The ivory sword and shield further added to the affect of being a warrior, unknown to her they had started to change in their shapes, the blade was no longer a crude weapon but appeared to be a well crafted two foot sword, it was rather large for her nut it felt just right in her hand, the shield was no longer an awkward mask but a perfectly circular two foot in diameter shield covered in spikes. Her raven black hair was slick and greasy with sweat, it hung in clumps or stuck to her skin, it was the heat that had caused her to sweat like this, not the effort of combating the monsters. However the feature that portrayed her as a war goddess more than any other was her smile, a smile for the pure joy of the fight, the pure passion of blood and blade.

She practically was tearing through them one after another, thinking on her feet constantly, it made soccer seem like a child's play but then again she was a child and little did she show it but this fight was wearing on her and actually rather quickly.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ichigo do you remember all those stories I told you kids when you were younger about the all stupid things my best friend and I did when we were at middle school. I never told you about anything that happened after we finished middle school." Said Isshin in a depressed voice.

Ichigo looked at his father who, how he didn't know because the man had the ability to find spies of a cat having the ability to fly, had just spotted him peeking through the creak in the door. "Yeah I remember, you always dragged him on your perverted missions and always got caught, you were like the little devil on his shoulder and her always tried to keep you in order. The stories did end when you finished middle school. Why?"

"This boken used to belong to him, he was always practicing, unlike me, I spent all my time being a dork, I never beat him once. The reason I never told any stories about stupid stuff we did in high school was because he never went to high school, he died at the end of year social, of course everyone hated the social, he'd been so bloody put off he decided he might as well do something stupid with me, we high jacked the party. It was great until one student who'd always had it in for us, he was part of the yakuza, yeah I know it sounds crazy but this bunch were just brutes who wanted beat up some kids and crash a party. They came with clubs and a couple of katana and guns, he took them all on, he may have been a stick up his arse most of the time but he was defiantly noble if nothing else. They tried to attack me but he got in the way and pissed them off, they killed him and I did nothing to stop them, he fought them off, killed a few actually, with just this. This damn boken. That boy there looks identical to him, my friend Hitsugayu Toushirou." The two looked at each other in silence after Isshin's tale.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the lounge of the Kurosaki house Hitsugayu Toushirou woke slowly to find himself inside a nice room, he took a few seconds to look around the room. His body felt stiff and it was hard to turn his neck, he felt only a smidgin of his once great physical strength. It was agonising to barely be able to move like this. He looked over to the source of the sound that had brought him back into the world of the living. "Kurosaki?"

Ichigo turned to face his fellow shiningami who'd just woken up. It actually made him happy to see that at least one person was okay, the young captain seemed to be in quite good condition. Ichigo spoke in response. "Hey good to see someone's awake, how you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a I just got hit by a falling skyscraper. What the hell happened to me?" the blue-white haired boy replied sarcastically. It really was just his nature to reply like that, He looked himself down to find himself in un unexpected outfit. A pair of old black knee length shorts, and a black shirt.

He tried to push himself up but a pair of strong hands pushed him back down. Ichigo stood over him a firm look of discipline on his face, if he'd been anyone else he'd have cracked up instantly at this expression. However Ichigo had a good reason for this expression. "Don't try move, it'll just hurt. Trust me on this one. Now what the hell happened, why did my little sister come back here dragging your but with her with mortal wounds."

Isshin kicked Ichigo in the head shouting. "No interrogating patients. What have I told you about that? Hmm? Hmm? Hmm?" Isshin in return from his son received a push kick to the face, brutally knocking him down.

"And how many times have I told you to stop randomly attacking me! Don't you even start your delinquent son shit now! I really couldn't give a fuck! Karin's life is in danger and there's nothing we can do for her! Now is not the time for that fucking shit!" Ichigo shouted his voice shaking with fear, not for himself but for his sister.

"I'm going to see how Yuzu's taking all this." With that said Ichigo walked off fuming at his father and forgetting that Toushirou was still there on his couch. Ichigo approached the door to the paternal twins room, he was actually really afraid of how Yuzu was handling this, Karin was like a beacon to Yuzu, and Ichigo knew just how much the smaller twin needed her sister. He stood before the door somewhat afraid that he'd find his little sister, hanging from the roof, neck broken, dead. He shock the thoughts from his head, desperate for them not to be true he knocked on the door. His little sister's voice answered him much to his relief. "Come in."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin dropped to her knees as the barbed tail of the single remaining monster pierced her shoulder, this monster wasn't like any of the others before it, it stunk of everything she feared, death, murder, blood and one smell that she had picked up a few times in the past, lust. It scared her more than anything around. The monster was rather humanoid and smaller than the other giants, it was just a bit bigger than her Ichi-nii and much more menacing. It spoke in a cold calculating voice. "Well, well your that old fools little princess, his prize warrior. Hahahahaha! What a joke, I'll kill you and escape from this place and do you know what I'll do then, I'll find that dear sister of yours and have my way with her but your first."

It took only a moment for her to understand the monsters words, words that she hated endlessly and feared. This thing was planning on raping her before it finished her off and this scared Karin but not as much of the thought of this thing using Yuzu in a similar manner. Karin was often bold, hot-headed and straight crazy but whenever she was afraid she didn't react like a human, she got aggressive and attacked, it was probably why she was so good at come backs in soccer. "Sorry arse hole but your not even going to be able to fuck your hand."

She, having lost her weapons, griped the tail of the monster and ripped the barb off, accidentally pushing it deeper into her shoulder only to rip it straight back out afterwards, blood spewed out of the inch in diameter hole in her shoulder but she ignored it if only for a moment as she plunged the barb into the monster's mask, all the way through and into the head, it and the monster burst into ashes. She gripped her shoulder in pain, hoping desperately for some one to help her, for once she wanted help. She spoke with pride. "No one… is aloud to… hurt… my… little sister."

She collapsed with an old, powerful, kind voice ringing in her ears. It had a cynical edge to it but it sounded like it was in pain. "Hmm. Well done little princess, it doesn't suit you in the slightest does it. No your more of a… I really need to fix this messed up head of mine, no your more of a berserker, Stubborn and a pain to bloody kill. So long you pass. I'll see you when you are truly ready, ready for my name."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo entered the room glad that Yuzu hadn't gone and done anything stupid, she was alive that's what mattered to Ichigo, not the soccer ball she held in one hand and the knife she geld in the other. "Hey Yuzu how ya feeling? I know your afraid, I am too, can you please put that away." He spoke gently and watched her drop the knife to the floor and the tears begun to flow wildly.

Ichigo embraced her, his strong arms holding her still as the tears ran down her cheeks, she was afraid and Ichigo knew it. It crushed his heart that he couldn't do anything for either of his little sisters except hold them and Karin wouldn't even know he was holding her. He ran his hand up and down her back soothing the sobbing. "Ichigo nii-san, if… if I-I lose Ka-Karin I-I don't know wh-what I'll do. I love her."

Ichigo continued to do the little that was in his powers to do, holding her and rubbing her back. He whispered into her ear. "It's okay I understand, we all love her, if she wasn't here I don't think I'd be able to smile."

Yuzu shook her head and muttered. "No Nii-san, you don't get it, I love her, I want her, I know it's wrong but I can't help it."

Ichigo looked at his little sister in shock, he wasn't expecting this but for some reason it didn't bother him, maybe it was that it turned him on or something but it didn't so that couldn't be it. He did something he could never imagine himself doing. He kissed her softly on the forehead and whispered to her. "You know I can't hate you for this but keep it a secret. I should just be telling you that it's a phase and your just starting to get interested in your body but I'd be lying to you. Please be careful, don't do anything stupid. Okay."

She nodded in reply unable to believe that her brother had just given her his blessing of a sort to try to love Karin. She wanted to but knew it'd have to wait for the other girl to get better. She found herself with new faith that Karin would come out of this Okay and as if to answer this faith their father called out from bellow. "Ichigo, Yuzu get down here now, Karin's waking up."

The siblings broke their embrace and rushed down the stairs to see the just awoken girl. They burst through the doors to the clinic and Yuzu fainted the moment they entered. It took Ichigo a second to see why, Karin lay on the table, her t-shit removed. On her left shoulder was a large amount of bandaging that held a shoulder injury closed and stopped the bleeding. "Dad what happened, when did she get hurt, and why haven't you put something over her chest, she deserves to have her dignity you know."

He pulled his shirt over his head and place it over her small, rounded breasts. He was surprised that Yuzu hadn't had a nose bleed for a second but only a second in which he realized that she wasn't just attracted to Karin, She had real feelings for her. "Ichi-nii." Karin's voice spoke up softly.

* * *

Crazy: Hope you liked it. please read & review. bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy: well well well what would women... I'm going to stop with the pointless aliteration. One point to readers, i'll never stop being happy when i get reviews, i'm a really desperate person...

Please read on.

* * *

Human life (origonaly Fudge My Head)

Karin's eye's fluttered open to the sight of her little sister lying on the ground for some reason and her brother stood removing his shirt. She gulped as she caught sight of his toned powerful body, Did he even know she was there? Yep he did seeing as he placed the shirt on her chest which until moments ago she didn't realise was bare, the pain hit her like a typhoon. She looked at her shoulder holding the pain in and not giving it the satisfaction of her screams. What you may ask, well she wasn't quite sure but she wasn't going to scream. She spoke softly. "Ichi-nii."

The teenager looked over at her, his face fill of joy, a smile plastered on his face, he moved down and placed his hand on her cheek, it was a gentle kind and loving touch, she never thought about how much she needed him, Yuzu and even her goofy father. "Hey Karin-Chan. Just stay still and don't speak. I'm sorry I couldn't help you better." He spoke softly as if he'd committed some great sin.

Meanwhile Toushirou (no more am I calling him his full name unless I have a reason to) had entered the clinic at the feel of a powerful spirit energy leaking through the room, the moment he opened the door he was thrown back into the wall on the other side of the hall, a wall of blazing hot energy was pushing him against the wall, burning him but no-one else. "Fudge my head. Did anyone see the number of that bus?"

Isshin was shacking Yuzu back into the world of the living, Yuzu's mind was like video on repeat, the image of Karin's breasts was swimming through her head like a fish in a bag of water. He of course was to worried shouting about the loss of his other daughter to notice that she displayed all the signs of arousal. Her panties were slightly damp and getting wetter, her body was hot, she was flushed. She by some miracle managed to hide the thoughts away in her mind, for later.

Toushirou managed to get though the door a little while after Yuzu regained her consciousness and go to her feet. She wined. "Fudge my head. Karin, you're okay!" She rushed over to hug her sister only to be stopped as Ichigo nodded to someone behind her, presumably her father who placed a cold, almost freezing hand on her shoulder. She turned to find that it wasn't her father but the strange blue-white haired boy that had been on the couch a little while ago. He spoke with a calm edge to his voice and much to Ichigo's surprise he didn't sound cold and emotionless as usual. "Think she's injured, injured people don't need to be hugged to death."

Karin started to laugh before the pain kicked in again and she was writhing in agony for a few moments. She raised her arms and Yuzu walked over much more calmly and wrapped her arms around the injured girl with utmost carefulness. Karin cold smell it with ease but didn't know what it was the smell that was constantly eluding her. "Hey Yuzu, ah not so hard. Your barely touching me aren't you?" Yuzu nodded in reply.

Toushirou looked at the scene with a look of sadness on his face, they stood around Karin all happy that their precious daughter and sister was okay, how he envied them. As he saw the girl on the table, he noticed many strange things, the first being that he couldn't feel any of his own spiritual energies, the second being that she radiated with burning heat, at least for him she did, the others didn't feel it in the slightest, the third being that she was actually quite attractive, now he had no idea where that thought had come from as he normally wouldn't even think about having a personal life in the slightest so why did this girl spike his interest, fourthly he felt a strange sense of daja vu as if he'd meet this girl once before in his life but he couldn't recall this in the slightest and lastly he felt guilt, as if the whole thing was really his fault as if he'd cut her but he hadn't, had he?

He shook the damning thoughts from his head for a moment only for them to return moments later, guilt, fear and responsibility. 'Why do I feel this way, because I'm weak? Hell I don't have even a drop of spiritual energy but she, she has such raw power, if I'm not wrong it looks like it could be more than Ichigo's. That's crazy, more than Ichigo who achieved bankai in less than half a year, I mean will she get her bankai in three months. I'm just being stupid… but how long did it take me to get my bankai, I don't remember.'

He turned to leave, it wasn't any of his business what happened to a little girl, even if that little girl was just about the same height as him and Kurosaki Ichigo's sister. He walked out the door of the clinic back into the house, He slowed down as he walked to the front door of the house, his hand rested on the doorknob, he didn't really have anywhere to go, he could go to Uruhara's shop but then he'd either have to pay board or work for the bastard. There was still one thing that bothered him, it was his job after all to exterminate hollows. 'I could sense them inside that girl when I woke up but what happened to them, did they die? Did they posses her? No it's fine. I'd better leave.'

As he turned the door a voice shouted out. "Oi where do you think your going?!"

He recognised the voice from somewhere but he didn't quite remember, though through deductive reasoning he realised that it was the girl on the table Karin. How she'd realised that he'd been about to leave the building he didn't have the slightest clue, however out of gentlemanly courtesy he turned around and walked back into the clinic. He spoke politely but at the same time coldly. "Thank you for taking care of me, I'll pay you soon but I have to go."

Ichigo looked at him as though in deep thought, which at times Toushirou wondered about the possibility, before standing slightly bent over, not noticeable for most people but Toushirou noticed it and even the look in Ichigo's eyes, he looked like someone who was carrying the world on his shoulders. Ichigo spoke calmly unlike himself as Toushirou knew. "Where to? You don't have anywhere to go do you? I can tell that your lying about having to go."

Toushirou normally would twitch in irritation but now for the first time in history his twitch was induce by being caught out. He didn't think things would be this troublesome but now he couldn't entirely be sure what would happen with Ichigo's train of thought but it probably would be pretty bad for him. "I'm going home."

Karin sat up holding the shirt over her chest. "Your such a bad liar. I can smell your nerves burning up from here. What were you doing in that ally way anyway?"

"Ally way? I don't remember any ally way but I could have been in one. I don't recall a thing." He didn't even relive what he'd said. It almost sounded like he'd been out drinking.

"Another de.." shouted Isshin only for a pair of fists to collide with his face, Ichigo and the wounded Karin had hit him very firmly in the face. The girl fell back down onto her back under the grip of pain again. She moaned her response to her fathers stupidity through the pain. "Will you shut up about delinquents. He wasn't hung-over okay."

Toushirou felt that it'd be much more simple if he had been hung-over. He'd at least have a reason for not remembering a thing. Sure he'd be a delinquent but what did that matter to him, he was already technically an adult. "Wait a minute. How is it your business where I go?"

"The delinquent owes me money!" Shouted Isshin.

"He owes me his life." Said Karin

"I can't let him be forced into child labour." Ichigo complained.

Firstly by delinquent Isshin means that he actually has become fond of Toushirou's style, secondly he does owe his life to Karin and thirdly or lastly Ichigo means being forced to work for Uruhara as child labour. Hitsugayu Toushirou didn't quite now how to respond to the claims of all but the silent Yuzu. Maybe he should run but then he'd only be tracked down by Ichigo and the energetic Isshin, hell Karin might even be able to catch him. "Alright I give up. I don't have anywhere to go that I won't wind up in debt. What difference does it matter?"

Ichigo looked like he was about to throttle the boy… that would be if Karin wasn't already doing the very deed shouting. "You dumb arsehole! It makes a hell of a difference, I didn't get you out of that mess, get my hands ripped up and nearly die for you to just go get yourself back where you were before! Got it! Now your staying here until you find some proper place to live. No arguments."

Karin was moments later on the ground groaning in pain from her shoulder and hands. Ichigo sighed at the typical action of his sister before Kneeling down to pick her up bridle style, ignoring the lack of clothing on her upper body. "I think she needs to rest… and as for you, don't move."

Ichigo made his way out of the room and up stairs to the room Karin and Yuzu shared in total and utter silence, pondering what this all meant, he wasn't an idiot but many things still baffled him, like how his father had come up with a formula that enhanced spiritual awareness or for another matter how the cut's on Karin's hands had become so infected so quickly, none of it made any sense not to mention that Toushirou just turned up, totally without spiritual power, nothing added up.

He pushed the door to the girls bedroom open and walked in. he placed her on Yuzu's bed for a moment, with utmost gentleness, so that he could drag back the covers of Karin's bed. He once again with the same gentleness he'd demonstrated earlier picked her up and placed her in her own bed before pulling up the covers and tucking her in. She mumbled in her unconscious sleep. "Who are you, tell me? What is this place? What were those things? No I will not leave. Tell me."

Ichigo looked at the girl in wonder at the cause for the sudden muttering. Much to his annoyance it added another thing to his list of mysteries. At times he wished that things could just be simple and normal, no hollows, no shiningami, no ghosts altogether but it wasn't normal, their lives were entwined with supernatural occurrences. "Why us?" He whispered in a down voice.

* * *

Toushirou sat across the table from Isshin with a look of frustration gripping at his face. For some reason this man just pissed him off, not in a horrible deathly way but in a joking manner. Toushirou wasn't the type to rush into something but these people seemed to agitate him… a lot. "What?" He growled quietly.

The fully grown man just looked straight at him.

"What?" asked Toushirou.

The boy was just once again meet with a strange look.

"Oh just spit it out!" Toushirou shouted in mock anger.

"Maybe you could fit in Ichigo's closet… or the spare room… which one, I can't make up my mind!" Shouted the man in what Toushirou hoped was mock anguish.

"Dad if you put him in the spare room he'll just sneak off in the night. Wont you?" Spoke up Yuzu who was just regaining her sense of reality, the images of Karin that she'd seen and the one's she'd come up with herself were finally being forced out of her mind.

"Damn it. Am I that predictable. Well I guess that I'm done with resisting my fate. You people are crazy, how the heck do you always know what I intend to do?" Sighed Toushirou as he resigned himself to his fate.

Isshin burst out laughing, finally having lost his composure. "Oh you're exactly the same, you're exactly the same as him, stubborn and coldly realistic, come on I'll show you where you'll be staying."

With that said the father of the Kurosaki household practically dragged him up the stairs and into a smallish bedroom, it was rather plain exept for three photo's one of Ichigo and his friends, another was his whole family, including a women who Toushirou assumed was their mother, they all looked younger in this photo, he guessed about three years and the third photo was of Ichigo and his sisters, he was obviously holding the camra, Yuzu was holding onto Ichigo effeminately while Karin was looking with horror at that camera that Ichigo had used at the time.

Isshin attempted to open the cupboard a few times before he noticed the padlock on it. A look of sadness passed over the energetic man's face for but a moment, it didn't escape Toushirou's eyes, nor did the ice that had begun to cling to his clothes. He found that he couldn't ignore the wearieness that he'd felt the moment he'd walked into the room.

"Never mind, I'll just ask Ichigo later…" Toushirou said softly.

Isshin nodded. "Yes, better let him clear out his stash."

The room was empty of the mans presence after a couple of seconds and for the first time that day, Toushirou was alone and he could think. He couldn't feel his zanpukto, bad, he didn't have any spiritual pressure, bad, he was stuck living with Ichigo, kinda bad, he was stuck living with a man who knew a hell of a lot more than he appeared to, bad and he looked like a twelve year old, meaning he'd have to go to school, Really, really bad.

But it surprised him somehow, he didn't care, not in the slightest, it was odd, he should be really put off by all of these things but he felt some deep hidden pleasure and he didn't have a clue why. In the midst of his mind numbing pondering the door creaked open and Ichigo walked in his eye's seemingly clouded over and his shoulders hunched and his head down, he didn't really look alive, like he'd seen too much and committed too many sins. It was something that as a captain he'd seen many times, men or women came back from bad missions in ruin, depressed and blaming themselves for everything that went wrong.

"Ichigo!" He shouted in the same tone he'd used for a number of shinigami, the effect was instant. Ichigo looked up from the ground, shocked from the pure force of the voice that had shouted his name. "Stand straight, or are you really that weak, that stupid and blind. Nothing went wrong so stop mopping around like some babe. No one else hates you, so get a bloody grip. How can you protect your little sisters if you're this weak!"

Ichigo lashed out in rage, but it was really just a waste of time as Toushirou practically lowered him to the ground like he was handling a small child, Ichigo didn't have a clue how it'd happened but in mere seconds he was lying on his back, looking up at Toushirou who wore a smirk that rivalled a foxes. "See, weak and helpless. You couldn't even beat me and I have next to no strength. If that's how strong you are then you're not suitable to consider yourself a guardian of anything. Now get a grip and stop shitting around."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Toushirou dropped down onto the bed, he looked tired and worn like he'd been through a war, which for all Ichigo knew he had. "How, how am I supposed to be strong enough to protect them, there are hollows everywhere these days, all I do is fight, what can I do if one of them gets attacked."

"You're right Ichigo, you can't always be there but that doesn't mean you can't always know what's going on, you and I are in positions that we don't understand. You are a shinigami and I'm human, see. You can learn to guard them through a system of Kido that is linked to your mind, it'll allow you to sense spiritual pressure around the people you cast the Kido on. As for casting Kido I don't think you know how, do you?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the soul society…

Kenpachi wasn't having the best time of his life, sadly he found himself baby sitting squad ten, who's captain was currently missing in action. This normally wouldn't concern him in the slightest and he'd be putting them through rigorous training until they reassembled descent fighters, or were all dead but this wasn't normal and there was no way in hell he believed what he was being told by the head of the shinigami, Yamamoto. A bad run in with a hollow wouldn't be a problem for the small shinigami captain.

"Oi, Girly!" He shouted out to Motsumoto. "Get me everything on the brat, I don't care what you have to do."

Now this being very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very out of character for the insane, fight junkie captain, raised more than a couple of eyebrows but a quick growl later this was forgotten and people were on the move, getting on with their regular day to day stuff.

Things didn't add up, first he was actually doing paperwork something he never did, secondly Hitsugaya Toushirou was missing, due to of all things a bad encounter with a hollow. It defiantly wasn't enough to get rid of the boy, thirdly no-one was noticing anything strange, which is really hard to make sense of, fourthly and lastly NONE, of the stories about the boy captain added up, not a single bloody one.

Kenpachi was sure he'd met the boy over a hundred years ago but now he'd discovered that he only died thirty one years ago and only joined the shinigami academy twenty years ago, he graduated from there in three weeks, which didn't really make any sense, no-one was supposed to be let through like that, it was like he'd learnt it all beforehand. The next tidbit of information left him in even more confusion, Toushirou had joined the Tenth squad the same day he was first inducted into the squads, this was the same day he became a captain and twelve years ago. That left eight years unaccounted for and that just didn't happen in the soul society.

In his early years as a shinigami he'd heard rumours about a artic haired boy in the gab of a shinigami performing great deeds along with two others, a small women with long green hair, milk white skin and wore a tattered black cloak and a large man with neon blue hair, tan skin and wore a long black trench coat. It didn't help that he couldn't track down any record of these two either.

Truly his life had become an oddity in the oddest way. He was doing everything he hated to do and was trying to figure something out, he didn't do that, he just got rid of things but worst of all, he wasn't forced into his current temping position, he volunteered, he bloody volunteered to endure this toutur and he couldn't stand paperwork, so why in any hell was he doing paperwork.

"Zaraki-Taichou! I have the files you wanted." Panted Motsumoto as she entered the room carrying a pair of piles of records, each stack was as tall as she was.

Kenpachi looked at the blank wall behind him. "Shit, I'm going to need a bigger wall."

* * *

Two hours and a much, much bigger wall later…

Kenpachi had organized the information around a main profile of Toushirou Hitsugaya, it wasn't much of the leviathan load of paperwork that had been found with more still coming, the large underground room that was being used to sort and link the information was easily the size of a large sports stadium. A lot of the information was mission reports and captains reports. For these he had three piles, well he'd only made one pile as the other two were for anything before he'd entered the academy and during his eight years of absence. This was going to be one bitch of a job.

'Shit!' He thought as the fourteenth load of files that hour arrived.

* * *

The human world, Ichigo's bedroom.

"As I said earlier, forget all the chants that you've heard shinigami use, they don't do anything. They're like a symbol of faith, so don't start foolishly being taken in by them, what you have to do is find your spiritual powers and create a focus point like the palm of your hand. The spiritual pressure will build up there until you let it out and remember, it's useless if you don't force it into a form." Educated Toushirou while Ichigo concentrated on putting the words into practice, this was going to take a while.

"Try making a wind from your palm, do you have the spiritual pressure?" Asked Toushirou, he received a nod from Ichigo. "Good, now just imagine the wind and let the pressure out."

Ichigo doing as told imagined the wind and let the pressure out. The change was instant, Toushirou was knocked off of his feet and into the wall as a tremendous gale burst from Ichigo's hand. "Shit, Toushirou! Are you okay?"

Toushirou took a few moments to stand and ready himself for the possibility that he'd fall over again. "I'll be okay, that was good, actually it was brilliant but we still have a lot of work to do."

"So what are you going to do about the whole human thing?" Asked Ichigo as he sat down besides the 'missing captain'.

Toushirou looked at Ichigo for a second in deep thought. "I'm not sure, maybe I'll live a human life and just let myself forget the afterlife, you know, go to school, make friends, have fun, go to collage, get some random job, a wife, a few kids but I don't think I can do that, it's not how I want to live, I want to live, free."

"Hehehe, I'll live by that, if I ever get the chance." Spoke Ichigo softly. As he got up and prepared to go to bed, lay out a futon for Toushirou and lay down. Shortly after Toushirou was lying down not far away.

Toushirou spoke suddenly with a sort of happiness in his voice. "Maybe it wont be quite so bad being human for a bit, at least I'll get taller."

The two laughed for a couple of seconds at Toushirou's self inflicted insult before they went about getting to sleep, a few minutes passed and the pair had fallen into the deaths of dreams and they weren't the only ones…

* * *

Crazy: Thank you for reading Please Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Crazy: bleach is once again my focus, i managed to get this chapter done due to the difficulties I'm currently having with deciding what to do next in my other fics... i have so many options. now on with the fic.

I don't own bleach, i actual don't personally own any actual bleach. nor do i won the manga Bleach.

* * *

The Key Word

A single word can lead to a whole situation making total sense and everything falling into place and it was a single word that spiralled around and around in Toushirou's head that kept him seeking it in this dream, this desert which battled against, seeking a single word, a word that'd tell him next to nothing, he knew he wasn't the one who needed the word but he was still desperate to know.

Ichigo's Room

Ichigo woke to a scream, the scream of his younger sister, Yuzu. Screams of shock and fear. He leapt out of bed still only in his boxers and rushed to the source of the scream brushing the frost that had accumulated on his body away. The source just happened to be the shower, Yuzu was standing in shock at the entrance, her hand covering her mouth, tears running down her cheeks. Pain ripped through Ichigo's chest at the sight, he hated it when Yuzu cried but he ran to her all the same and the sight that he beheld ripped at his heart all the more viciously.

Lying in the bottom of the shower was Karin, covered in frost and icicles. The water of the shower frozen, stopping any more water flow.

"Yuzu. Go get Otou-san." He ordered with raw a almost frozen tone.

He moved forwards as she left with a simple nod. He moved down to her side and begun to lift her, only to find that her skin seemed to be sticking to the now frozen shower floor. In other words, it's rip all the skin off of one side of her body if he tried to remove her by force.

'I need something hot, no warm, but what… Kido, just focus on creating heat, I don't want to boil her but I can't leave her like this.' He thought.

There was one major problem with this scenario, how was he supposed to heat her entire body, he could just try will the heat around her. He nodded to himself, he had to do something, it was then that it occurred to him that, she was still supposed to be in bed, so why was she taking a shower? He ignored the problematic thought for the while, and begun to focus the energy he required into his hands, he felt it build up, more and more and then he thought with all the will power he had. 'Warm her.'

Out of his hand burst a white light, that engulfed Karin, it was a few seconds latter that it dispersed. The frost covering her was gone, and she'd roled over without doing the slightest damage to her skin. He scooped her up in his arms an carry her shivering naked form out of the shower. He was standing there in the hallway, wondering what to do, too afraid that he'd do something stupid again. That he may push Karin to her doom. She was so pale in his arms, every inch of her skin was white or blue, her lips a deep blue showing just how cold she was, The blood from her bandaged wounds was frozen in the bandages. She'd die quickly if she wasn't warmed soon but she's suffer immensely if heated too fast, he just didn't know what to do. He knew what to do but was too afraid to do it.

Karin's mindscape

Ice, frost, cold, winter, snow. The world around her was full of these things, not the pretty white snow and ice you see on TV but the harsh bitter, cold, biting hip deep slush that tortured you with it's near endless cold. The volcanic image this place had been was still there only it clashed with frozen waste that was consuming it. Covering almost ever single one of the volcanic floating rocks.

She was standing atop a spire amidst all this volcanic rage and frozen bitterness. An all consuming war, she couldn't imagine something surviving in that destruction. Steam rose endlessly, everything was so chaotic, floating stones fell into the depths of the lava, becoming one with this greater force which rose up in flows settling into the position of the old stones and slowly solidifying. While all of this was interesting it lacked something, what did it lack.

"It's pointless. Just around and around it goes…" she muttered.

"Indeed it is pointless, little princess, it does nothing but cycle, it needs something, it needs something, can you guess what?" the aged voice she'd heard last time asked.

She looked around her, the lava was being attacked by the ice, the ice literally seemed to be going after the lava. The lava however did nothing to retaliate, somehow this seemed like it was a huge deal to her, if the ice could act why didn't the lava.

"It doesn't have a will of it's own…" She whispered, unsure how much it mattered.

The voice spoke again. "Wrong, it does have a will of it's own, that will just doesn't realise that it does. Where do you think you are?"

"How would I know, an alternate reality!" she snapped back sharply.

The voice let out a sigh. "What was the lava doing when you first came here?"

"Going up, why?" She replied without a thought.

She could almost fell the owner of the voice grinning at her. It spoke. "It was going up, it was defiant, it wasn't listening to what it was told, it wouldn't submit to the will of anyone or anything. Remind you of something or someone."

"No not really." She replied not really clicking to what he was saying, not seeing his warning.

There was a distant thud. "Do you really pay so little attention, or do you like getting babied like this, do you like your brother worrying himself to death over the fact that he stuffed up, do you like listening to your sister cry herself to sleep, because she did last night, do you like pinning blame on your father."

"What are you talking about…" She said raising her head to look for her conversational partner. There was no-one.

Said partner responded. "This place is you, the reason the lava flows like this is because your afraid. He left you petrified, because you know for a fact that you didn't kill him, he'll keep coming and then he'll use your precious sister, then when he's done with her he'll use you. You are afraid of the way your life is changing, this cycle is just you going in circles so that you don't have to deal with who you are. Remember who is king here, you don't want your subordinates to kill you do you?"

"What am I supposed to do, Ichi-nii help me, no! I can't keep running to him. Damn it! When haven't I ran to him… I have to stand on my own two feet." She said in a detached voice. Everything stopped, the lava froze in place still retaining it's scolding heat.

She move on pure instinct, dashing from her central position atop the spire and leaping off, in a fluid feat of pure acrobatics, she danced between the floating stones, racing her way down, down and further down into the lava filled valley bellow. She leaped, dashed, flipped, twisted and spun for the simple joy of it, she remembered the battle that'd taken place here, it'd been such a thrill, the pure joy of combat hadn't been what she thought it to be, she actually liked pushing herself like that.

She didn't notice that over her time in this place her cloths had changed, or should she say appeared. She'd originally been totally naked when she'd entered this time but now even though she didn't notice it, she was now wearing a fiery outfit, flame like jeans, strangely flexible for jeans but being made of fire would do that and a shirt made of the same fiery material, it had a very long sleave for her right arm but no sleave for her left.

Strapped to her left arm was a familiar ivory shield with all of it's deadly barbs for its two foot diameter and at the end above her left hand was the hilt of her blade. She not even truly knowing it was there moved to draw it and cut through the stone that she was hurtling towards. It turned out that cut wouldn't be the right word for what happened, smashed was a more suitable word, she hadn't the foggiest idea she'd been moving so fast. It was as she contemplated this that she notice she was fully dressed, in very odd cloths. She had the strangest feeling that it was this or be dressed like every single shinigami. It was bright and flame covered, at least she'd be warm.

It was during this moment of distraction that she'd slipped on an icy patch on her current stone of residence and fell straight into the lava, it was very nice, like an ultra hot, hot spring. She liked the intense heat that flowed through her constantly, but it only seemed to remind her of how warm Yuzu's heart was, how kind her Yuzu is.

"My Yuzu?" She whispered to herself, dangerous thoughts on her mind, she didn't understand it but she never felt safe to leave Yuzu alone with any male except her Ichi-nii and tou-san. She was also unsure where she stood on what she'd heard the previous night, Yuzu had been crying, that she was sure of and she'd been about to go comfort the girl but…

Flashback

Ignoring the pain in her hands she made a move to get out of her bed but, Yuzu seemed to be muttering in her sleep. "Karin nee-chan, please don't go away, I love you. I'm yours, I'll always be yours, please don't hate me."

Karin had looked at the girl for more than an hour before the words sunk in, Yuzu was in love with her to some degree, quite some degree if she wasn't mistaken, but Karin had never thought about having a relationship before, yet alone a relationship with a girl, or her own sister for that matter. It was an entirely new concept to her. She did know the whole idea that it happened and tended to be between a guy and a girl but she didn't have the slightest clue what to do. She didn't even get what a relationship entitled. She wondered how exactly one went about having a relationship.

She loved Yuzu but didn't know if she could be in love with her, she was her sister, it was just wrong. She shock her head getting rid of the thoughts and something strange made its way into her head in their place.

'It's nice being close to Yuzu-chan…'

End Flashback

Karin was still in turmoil about what to do, she couldn't very well pretend to feel the same but she couldn't outright say she didn't feel anything for her sister, she was really one lost girl.

The ice that had covered more than a fair portion of this place had seemingly vanished while she'd been asleep, she didn't know how or why but it made her feel great. There was none of that bitter cold left. She knew somehow that it was time for her to leave, even if she didn't want to.

Real world

Ichigo couldn't move, he couldn't act, he could hardly think. He hadn't realised how much he'd been affected by his own failure. Time seemed to stand still for him, he blinked and then he wasn't standing with Karin in his arms anymore, he stood on the side of an office building in his own mind, three figures stood on the other side of the building, two of which he knew a all too well. One was the mighty Zangetsu, his zanpukto, the second his inner hollow who didn't seem all that scary at the moment as he juggling, correction he was juggling fireballs and the third figure was foreign, he was sure of it, he didn't belong in this place, not permanently, he was a tall man clad an a pure black cloak, that seemed to be made out of black fire.

When they saw him, Zangetsu remained impassive, his inner hollow almost dropped his fireballs in shock and the third unidentified figure spoke in a booming voice, it spoke in a very foreign and old language but he understood it all the same. "Kurosaki Ichigo! Listen well, the little princess must live, regicide must fail, I trust in you and the lost dragon of the north for her safety."

He was quickly banished from his mindscape and Karin who was still in his arms had just cracked open her eyes.

"Ichi-nii." She asked softly, not quite noting her nudity yet.

He smiled at her. "Hey, Karin-kun."

He lay her down and quickly pulled his shirt and forced her into it. He'd done this before she could even react. It was at this point that Karin looked down at what she was wearing, Ichigo's shirt, nothing else, she had been in the nude and she didn't even realise, how embarrassing. She pushed herself into standing position, making sure that the covered her modesty. She dashed quickly into her room to change.

Ichigo stood there stunned, Karin had shown not a single sign of being hurt from the cuts on her hand. Then as if from deep inside his very soul one word filled him with fear, and he knew he'd have to fight, and fight like never before. That word, that key word was…

"Regicide."

* * *

Crazy: Love it hate it, just confused?

I value reader input so...

Please read & review


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings readers, I have not been writing for quite some time, and this is more likely than not a bad thing for this stories popularity, but I have a new chapter of this story written and here it is. hope this is enjoyed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way or form.

I wonder if Bleach has shareholders?

* * *

Not again

Hitsugaya Toushirou sat bored tapping his pencil against the desk, it was a far more interesting activity than the school work he'd been given. Now being a shinigami captain he was very well educated and that made middle school almost entirely pointless. Currently he was being tortured by not only being forced to go to school but also having to deal with his now limited motor skills. His new human body was no match for his old one, it was slow, hard to co-ordinate and very weak. Even his mind was dulled, he wasn't as quick or sharp.

Ichigo's strange father was responsible for his current predicament, the man had force him into attending school, despite his many protests. It had been a wretched thing, he didn't actual exist so that had caused more than a few problems when he was registered for school especially as he was now on paper Motsumoto Toushirou. Motsumoto herself would never let him hear the end of it if she found out not to mention the rest of them, they'd end up treating him like even more of a kid.

The teacher was blabbering on about some pointless math, the man just didn't know when to shut up. The topic was boring, annoying and totally pointless. He'd rather spend a weekend with Kenpachi than deal with middle school. He was quite sure that this was either going to lead to him going suicidal or homicidal. As he thought about it either of these two things didn't seem all that bad to him, except he couldn't really kill many people the way he was just then, no co-ordination meant no way to fight properly.

The teacher suddenly asked him to answers the question on the board, he looked up to see X+Y which as far as he was concerned was a useless statement.

"A circle?" he responded before laying his head back down on the desk and continuing to tap, tap, tap his pencil.

'Yep, I should go on a holiday with Kenpachi.' he thought glumly.

"Wrong the answer is four." replied the teacher.

Toushirou, looked at the basic calculus redundant teacher before walking up to the board and started to draw a graph, the result was a circle two units from zero, zero.

"You happy now, there's your circle." he said before jumping out the open window, it was a good thing he was on the first floor, a fall could really hurt and he'd never hear the end of it from Ichigo and Karin. Ichigo because of his now human state and Karin would be on his case for getting himself hurt again. He winced at the thought of Karin, the girl had quite some temper, worse than his when Matsumoto turned up for work drunk… for the 4540th time.

He begun to walk away from the building casually ignoring the maths teacher shouting at him to get back. He had to admit that the teacher was very good at being loud, but that didn't mean that the man was even half as educated as he was. Unlike the majority of the shinigami in the soul society he'd spent time catching up with the times.

'Nothing in all of this makes sense. I lose my powers, possible but at the same time, Kurosaki Karin, a girl I know nothing about finds me and saves me.' Toushirou paused mid thought. "That sucks, why am I getting saved? I'm a captain."

He paused again, the scenery around him seemed different, everything was too flat, he'd been walking through trees for a while and now he was out in the open again… and then there was the ball sailing towards his face. He raised a hand catching the ball without thinking much other than not cutting the ball in two, or three, or sixty seven. He blinked as he looked around at his surroundings. He appeared to have walked out onto a sports field of some kind, football if he wasn't mistaken.

"Yo, Toushirou-kun! Pass the ball over here." shouted a familiar voice.

He looked over to see the black haired girl who seemed to be at the centre of the events that now held him in this human form. Kurosaki Karin was standing on the side of the field waving to him. He tossed the ball back and proceeded to sit down, leaning against a nearby tree to watch the children play their game of soccer or football, whatever people called it. It was quickly apparent that they weren't playing with eleven man teams like actual teams but were just kids playing for fun. He couldn't help but smile as the ran around shouting for the ball, Karin proved to be by far the one with the most skill, he couldn't help but study her movements, he was naturally a curious person and Karin wasn't moving the way she should have been, it wasn't quite human, it was as if each action was too easy, it was like Hyuunimaru floating just out of his reach.

"She really is amazing isn't she?" asked a soft, almost wistful voice, bringing him to his senses. He even let out a yelp in surprise, he was never surprised though, but now he couldn't reach out and feel the world around him, he couldn't feel any spiritual energies except the waves of heat that kept washing over him, his ability to sense anything spiritual had been fading ever since he had woken up in the Kurosaki's living room.

When he looked to see who spoke he found Yuzu looking on towards Karin with a far off look in her eyes. "You sound like you have a crush on her."

Toushirou suddenly found himself pushed up against a tree by the kind looking girl, only she wasn't kind looking, she had an almost feral snarl on her face. He also noticed that he wasn't against the same tree as before, he was deeper into the little group of trees, held up by a girl with strength that her body shouldn't have possessed.

"She is mine." she growled out, her voice more than feral, it was like listening to an angry god, or more like a monster, not the little monsters people talk about, she sounded like something much scarier. "You are just a weapon, Hitsugaya Taicho." she finished with his name slowly pronouncing each syllable.

"Who… what are you?" he gasped only to suddenly fall down on top of the girl.

Yuzu gasped in surprise. "Toushirou-kun, what are you doing? Get off me, please."

He of course complied quickly, not wanting to face the wrath of the being that had just addressed him, but he wasn't to sure how much of Yuzu that being was. He quickly got up and without a word dashed off towards the Kurosaki household. He'd thought school would cause him a problem, but this was something else altogether, it was terrifying, like facing off against a god.

Somehow despite the power to feel the spiritual having left him, he'd still felt an overwhelming power radiating out of the girl, it was so massive, so impossibly powerful that it was on nothing more than survival drills, repeated millions of times that he didn't descended into insane, useless panic. All he could do was survive, it didn't make sense, he'd faced off against the head captain of soul society in a training match, even the presence before him then was nothing compared to what was washing over him, it was like comparing a dragon to a fly.

As he ran he thought that the power, the presence would slowly recede and stop afflicting his mind, but it only got worse, he tired, his body, his mortal body being pushed far beyond it's normal bounds, he could feel the lactic acid build up in his body, it burned at him, but it was overrun by adrenaline and fear. His chest felt like it was on fire, he hate heat, did he mention that.

As he raced over a bridge he felt like the world around him was collapsing, he tried to tell himself that he was safe, but it had no effect on his mind which was torn with panic, fear, confusion and most of all darkness, an all consuming darkness seemed to blanket his mind. Suddenly training took over, he tossed himself off the bridge towards the river bellow, in an attempt to shock himself out of his current state.

His dive was far from graceful, his limbs flailing about him, he barely pulled it together to straighten himself as he entered the water feet first. Cold was the first thing that he felt, cold, sweet, relaxing cold. The kind of cold which pushed everything else out of the mind, it was just him and the cold in that moment, every thought, feeling and piece of his mind seemed to realign themselves, fitting together just where they belonged, for a moment within this moment he was sure that he heard a whisper from Hyorinmaru.

"The bodies of men on his wings he bares." he heard it us such yet at the same time he heard something else, it was a tongue he couldn't understand, and it felt old, older than everything he knew.

The whisper was followed by another. "The serpent shall swallow the sun."

"The wolf king will finish the king of gods."

"The moon shall fall from it's heavenly roost."

"It ends in flames of fire and ice."

He managed to pick out a few in the thousands that were scattered within his mind, it was like an overpowering surge of absolute nothing, it felt like darkness was sinking into him, and then it was back, so much weaker but it was back, the fear, it was cleared now that it wasn't so overpowering, the fear was a fear of the dark, not the childish fear but something much grander.

"It's like the world is going to go dark forever, eternal darkness." he whispered to himself as he pulled himself to the shore, to lay panting for air, his cold wet clothes sticking to his skin. It was cold, and it was the only thing that was holding him together.

He lay there letting the cold seep into his being for a time he couldn't be sure, but the cold was safe, the cold was comfortable, it was free of all around him, it was therefore the most likely reason that he was totally unaware that Ichigo was approaching him.

"Oi, Toushirou? What are you doing, you'll catch a cold in those clothes?" Ichigo asked, with his usual bluntness, much like his sisters could be, but it seemed to be less present in them.

"The weather is too hot, I cannot wait till it is winter. I guess schools over now?" He replied.

Ichigo nodded offering the former captain a hand, which he accepted absentmindedly, the events of the day playing through his head. "We ended up getting out early today because all the glass in the school shattered suddenly."

"Do you know about Yuzu-san?" Toushirou asked.

Ichigo in shock let go of his hand, causing him to fall, he broke his fall easily letting his momentum carry onto his shoulders and then let his raised legs and gravity to bring himself back to his feet. When he looked Ichigo's way the teenage shinigami was stuttering uncomprehended. Eventually he managed a coherent sentence. "How did you find out?"

"She attacked and threatened me, she also called me Hitsugaya Taicho,." he replied trying not to think about the fear.

Ichigo was sweating bullets at this point. "Toushirou, you can't tell anyone about this, if anyone finds out about Yuzu's feelings for Karin, she'll… she'll be called a freak, and worse…"

Ichigo had tears in his eyes, it was only at this point that Toushirou remembered that Yuzu had said _'She's mine' _he'd been to occupied by the fact that he now knew that there was something incredibly powerful inside Yuzu, that he hadn't even processed the words properly. "Ichigo I don't care about the possibly unnatural incestuous feelings that your sister seems to have, there is something strange going on…"

He suddenly felt it again, the heat from the first day he'd spent at the Kurosaki household, it was no-where near as overpowering as it had been then, when he could feel the gigantic spiritual pressure that came with it. "Do you feel that heat, there should be spiritual pressure with it?"

"Huh, I can't feel anything, are you sure your not coming down with anything? Toushirou you're glowing!" Ichigo shouted the last statement in panic.

"huh?" replied the white haired boy before a wave of dizziness overtook him. He felt a pair of strong arms catch him as he fell, before an unnatural cold overtook him.

* * *

Yuzu woke to find herself floating, not like when one was floating in water, it was more or less a feeling of being invincible, while at the same time moving without touching anything, like she was moving through outer space. She wasn't sitting on the sidelines of the soccer field anymore, admiring her sister's graceful movements.

The place she was floating in was a sandstone building, it was tall with angular walls, yet it wasn't quite right, there was no gravity and she could float around the building, there didn't appear to be any entrance, half of the building was being shined down on by a bright beautiful light, this half was in perfect condition whereas the other half seemed to be engulfed in all consuming darkness, this side was in decay, falling apart, the sandstone bricks were worn down heavily.

Yuzu herself was floating half way between the two contrasting sides of the strange world she'd woken to, the place seemed to be empty besides herself but it felt like there was something here, something she couldn't see, as she started to float towards the light side of the building instinctively the whispers started.

"No, don't go there, he only wants to use you, he wants to rule over everything." the whisper seemed to come from all of the darkness right into her head. The voice of the whisper was soft and kind, but with a strong edge to it.

Then the other voice interjected, this voice was strong, compelling and commanding, it sounded like someone who knew they were in charge. "Don't be a fool, he only wants you so he can destroy everything."

"He lies, I only want to protect you from this power obsessed lunatic, he doesn't even have the guts to fight himself, he's always using someone else as his sword, that's what he's trying to turn you into, quite literally."

"He calls me a liar, he's the one hiding in the shadows, he's just waiting to destroy you, that's what he does, he destroys everything he touches, you mustn't listen to him."

The voices speech begun to become more and more rapid, it was an untraceable jumble of words that didn't seem to make sense let alone be in Japanese, yet they made perfect sense to her, but were all the same too rapid to make any sense from. It was too much, she let out an ear splitting scream.

* * *

Karin couldn't help but let her adrenaline run crazy, she was practically dancing through the team of opposition, they were no match for her, she easily despatched each one, as it came to attack her, they almost made a pile, she went to kick hard, to bring the last one down when she heard an ear splitting scream, it knocked her out of her world of pure focus and into reality.

The reality of the opposition team panting in exhaustion and her team-mates scowling at her for being a glory hog, but none of these things were what interested her, although latter she may admit she was ashamed of herself for being a glory hog, but the thing about reality that she noticed above all else was that her sister was screaming.

Abandoning the soccer game she sprinted to where her sister sat, on the sideline, screaming loud enough and at such an unnaturally high pitch that the glass windows of the school building over fifty meters away were shattering, everyone around was covering their ears because of the screams intensity and freakish pitch. Karin herself had more important things to worry about than ruptured eardrums. 'Yuzu.'

She reached her sisters side and the moment she touched the girl, there was silence, Yuzu's eyes begun to flicker open.

"Yuzu, are you okay? What happened?" asked Karin as panic overtook her.

Yuzu frowned in response like she was trying to grasp something that had been before her a moment ago but no longer existed. "I… I don't know, I don't feel so good."

Karin's face gained it's own frown, it didn't sound like Yuzu, that blank voice coming from her mouth just seemed unnatural, just like her scream. She hoisted the girl up into her arms bridal style, and to her own surprise her twin didn't seem to weigh anything. "I'm going to take you home, okay."

Yuzu nodded and Karin begun to run home with her sister in her arms. It was partially exhilarating to run as fast as she was with her sister in her arms with so little effort but at the same time she was unsettled, and slightly disturbed when and old lady mistook her for a boy carrying his girlfriend. The unsettled part had nothing to do with what the old lady had said but rather the fact she could feel two completely different spiritual powers waging war within Yuzu.

Sooner than she thought they'd made it home, she made her way into the house, carefully handling Yuzu so as not to bump the girls head, and up into their shared room where she lay the girl on her bed doing something similar to what Ichigo had done for her a few days ago. She lay Yuzu on her own bed then proceeded to pull down the covers of Yuzu's bed so she could place the girl in there and pull the covers up, which she did. She carefully tucked her sister in, and kissed her on the forehead, the way she always remembered her mother kissing them at bedtime.

Yuzu had already fallen into what seemed to be a calm sleep, Karin could only hope.

"I'll always protect you Yuzu." she whispered before heading out the door and out of the house to get some fresh air.

* * *

Thank you for reading, Hope you enjoyed it, I also hope to get more written soon and that More people will begin to read this story.

I appreciate all reviews, they make stories happen, if I get enough this story may just get updated soon rather than after a very long period of time.


End file.
